


Don't Talk to Drunks

by saltcake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames (Inception), Drunk Sex, Ex Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: 和醉酒的人共处一室是非常不明智的，当然，前男友也是。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 12





	Don't Talk to Drunks

**Author's Note:**

> 金主爹咪的稿子

Arthur只是来这里出任务，他听到门口有响动的时候，第一反应是去抓藏在伞架上的短管霰弹枪。安全屋被称为安全屋并不全然是一种心理安慰，不过大半夜的突然造访真的很难让人相信来者会是什么良善之辈。

Arthur靠近门边，门外传来窸窸窣窣的杂音，然后电子锁弹开了，男性骂骂咧咧的噪声涌进来。Arthur皱起眉，将枪管下压。门后面露出来Yusuf的大脸，以及被他架着的、几乎将半个身子歪在他肩膀上的——操，他妈的，是Eames。

Yusuf被吓了一跳，他在看到黑洞洞的枪口时差点要把Eames扔在地上，然后他看清了Arthur的冷脸，几乎是眼前一亮，“Arthur！老天，谢天谢地，快把这个恼人的混蛋弄走——”

Arthur抿着嘴巴，没有放下枪。Yusuf喋喋不休，并努力将Eames拖进门。Arthur挡在他的面前，没有让开，Yusuf抬起头，又看了看他手里的枪管，然后非常用力地用肩膀顶了一下Eames，Eames迷茫地哼哼了一声，打了一个响亮的酒嗝。

“如果你介意的话，我觉得直接把他扔在这里也可以。”Yusuf有些冒冷汗，“这个家伙喝多了在酒吧大吵大闹，酒钱还是我付的，如果我把他放在床上，我可能会忍不住用枕头捂死他——”

Arthur点了点下巴，若有所思，Yusuf觉得自己的笑容要凝固在脸上，Eames不知道在嘀咕些什么乱七八糟的东西，然后Arthur，终于，把他的枪放在了一边，于是Yusuf立刻将Eames塞进了他的怀里。

“如果可以的话，”Yusuf退到了门边，小心翼翼地说，“希望你能提醒他把钱还给我。”

Arthur挑起眉，Yusuf干脆利落地关上门。Eames在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，嘴唇是湿的，洇透了他的衬衣。Arthur揽着他的腋下，使Eames的重量压在他的左臂上，然后他抽出右手，将手指放在了Eames——他的前男友——的脖子上。

–

Eames无疑是个彻彻底底的混蛋。

Arthur躺在沙发上，留了一盏小夜灯，盯着天花板。

墙上挂着老式的钟表，指针走动时会发出咔哒咔哒的声响。这是Eames从古玩店淘回来的老东西，走到整点的时候还能弹出来铜制的布谷鸟，Arthur觉得这玩意吵人极了，他就应该把它拆了换成电子的。

他明天还有工作，Arthur看了一眼手机，深吸了一口气。

该死的，Eames怎么会在这里？

他不记得当初怎么跟Eames讲好的了，他们两个都没有改安全屋的密码和布局，这是个坏习惯。所以Arthur讨厌没有纸质的约章，他们注定要在Eames酒醒后像他们分手时一样无谓地争吵到底是谁的过错。

Arthur真的记不太清了，他可能困了。他又想起Eames躺在他铺好的柔软的床上，可能正在一边打鼾一边流口水，并且在上面蹭来蹭去。Arthur再次清醒了，他瞪着眼睛，零点的布谷鸟蹦出来叫，Arthur呻吟了一声，用枕头捂住耳朵，他讨厌在工作时表现得不专业，时差没有要了他的命，但是现在Eames做到了。

他听到拖沓的脚步声，Arthur撑起身，是Eames，他光着身子(因为他刚刚一边叫着“Darling”一边吐了Arthur和自己一身)，似乎在找什么东西。

“你要喝水吗？”Arthur询问道，稍微提高了一些声音，“我放在床边了。”

Eames在那里站了一会儿，然后他走过来，在Arthur的注视下爬上了沙发。

“好挤。”Eames咕哝着说，Arthur吸了一口气，因为Eames拉扯着他的空调被，然后挤进了他的被子里面。

Eames的体温比他要高一些，Arthur被他压在身下，很热，能嗅到Eames呼气时染着的酒味。

“你喝醉了。”Arthur说。

Eames趴在他身上，Arthur几乎以为他要睡着了，然后Eames又慢吞吞地坐了起来，空调被从他的肩上滑下去，他缓慢地在Arthur的腰胯上磨蹭他的屁股，“我没有，”Eames说，他咧起嘴，眯着眼睛，手指从自己的胸前向下划过，压了压Arthur的肋骨下方，“我没有喝醉。”

Arthur哼了一声，他伸出手，抚摸过Eames的腰侧，然后向上，捏了捏他的乳头，“你看起来瘦了。”

Eames挺起他的胸来，张开腿夹着Arthur的腰，老二软趴趴地垂着。Arthur怜爱地掐了掐他的胸肉，Eames轻哼了一声，去拉他的另一只手。

“我喜欢你的手。”Eames抓着Arthur的手，贴在自己的脸侧。他的脸很烫，Eames蹭了蹭Arthur的掌心，然后男人的手滑下去，轻轻在他的脖子上收拢。Eames咧着嘴傻笑，嘴唇因为湿润散发着温和的水光，他凑过去亲吻Arthur，舌根还残留着酒精的酸涩。

Arthur摸到Eames的脉搏，在他的指腹下稳健地跳动，他用拇指抚过Eames饱满的嘴唇，将他从亲吻中拉开。Eames舔着嘴角，眼睛蒙在夜与酒里，含着水光。

“你要和我做爱吗，Eames？”

和醉酒的人发生性关系是非常不明智的，当然，前男友也是。

但这可是Eames，他生来就是去学习怎样让别人无法拒绝自己的。

“为什么不呢，甜心，”Eames咬住他的指尖，又低又哑的嗓音里透着懒散的愉悦，Arthur的眼睛阴沉下来， “难道你不怀念这个吗？”Eames微笑着说。

”老地方”放着没有拆封的避孕套和润滑剂，Arthur心情很好，他的手指挖进Eames的屁股里，湿哒哒地撑开。Eames正致力于将Arthur的衣服全部扯下来，他没有勃起，鸡巴头红红的，有些肿。Arthur抚弄着Eames肥厚的龟头，拉起包皮来，用指尖擦过不停淌水的前端。

“我们应该是一对……”Eames长长地喘息着，他舔着Arthur的舌头，在Arthur的手指上操自己，他垂下眼睛，喉咙里发出细细低低的呼噜声。Arthur撤出他的手指来，他握住Eames的大腿，在上面留下又湿又深的指印，引导着Eames在他的鸡巴上坐下来。Eames呻吟着，手撑在Arthur的腰腹上，摸了摸自己软趴趴的鸟，他似乎有些迷茫，又因为后面被填满而小声的呜咽。能够再次进到Eames身体里的感觉真的很好，Arthur喘息着，他摸了摸Eames耳朵，一边顶胯操他，一边把他拉下来接吻。

“Mr Eames，”Arthur的牙齿贴着Eames的耳后，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，“可是我们已经分手了。”

Eames用力地睁开眼，他卖力地骑着Arthur的老二，“真遗憾，”他醉醺醺地说，黏糊糊地凑过去亲吻Arthur的眼睛，“你不爱我的屁股吗……嗯…我好他妈爱你的鸡巴……！”

Arthur咬了Eames一口，Eames痛哼，又因为屁股挨了一巴掌而夹紧了他的大腿。Arthur掐了掐他的腿根，强迫Eames更深地坐下来，Eames气喘吁吁，茫然地睁大眼睛，他搂着Arthur的肩膀，大声呻吟。

“你说的对，”Arthur在Eames的肩头上留下另一个红色的齿痕，Eames腿根发颤，咬着嘴唇去揉搓自己的鸡巴，“我怎么能不爱你呢，Eames？”

Eames发出啜泣一样的笑声，Arthur将他的大腿向两侧打开，舔着Eames的下唇。Eames伸手抱他，鸡巴歪着在Arthur的小腹上蹭，“我们天生一对……”Eames咕噜咕噜地说，他亲昵地磨蹭Arthur的鼻尖，“但是这有点疼……”Eames去拉Arthur的手，盖在他可怜巴巴的老二上，“帮帮我吧……亲爱的。”

没人能拒绝Eames，Arthur自然也不例外。

他吻着Eames的嘴唇，掌心贴着他柔软的下腹安抚，Eames急切地轻声哼哼，Arthur贴着他的舌尖，“让我们看看你到底能射出来什么东西吧。”

–

Eames被闹钟吵醒了，他伸手去摸，没有摸到，然后他翻了个身，闭着眼，感受到突然的失重，然后重重地跌到了地上。

Eames醒了，他感到茫然，他或许认得这里，但是他的头很痛，嗓子很痛，还有屁股——也可能是他摔到了自己的尾椎。Eames不太舒服，该死的宿醉。他的身下是柔软的羊毛毯，Eames摸索着想要回到沙发上，然后，他摸到了温热的东西。

Eames吓了一跳，他一下坐起来，在看到沙发上清醒的、似笑非笑地看着他的Arthur时，Eames觉得自己的屁股更痛了。

“早上好，”Arthur露出了他的酒窝，“Mr Eames。”

Eames眨了眨眼，嗓子哑的说不出话来，他用力清了清喉咙，“——你怎么没去工作？”

“让工作去死吧。”Arthur说，他咬字的时候摩擦着牙齿，Eames感到他的身上开始疼了。他低头看了看自己，又看了看Arthur，“哦操，”Eames说，“我喝醉了。”

“你喝醉了。”Arthur点点头，“你要回来继续睡觉吗？”

Eames迷茫地看着他，“……我不是在做梦？”

Arthur抿着嘴巴，没有说话。Eames在地毯上有点冷，他看到了被撕开的避孕套和润滑剂。Eames挠了挠头，Arthur往里挪了挪，偷看了他一眼，Eames没看到，他爬上沙发，感觉有些痛，“你可以把被子分给我一些吗？”

Eames挤进被子里，——Arthur什么也没穿，上帝，他俩昨晚——他掀起一点眼睛，小心地靠在Arthur的旁边，然后Arthur伸出手，抱住他，像之前一样。


End file.
